Entry 6666
by WielderofShadows
Summary: Being an account of the life of Dr. W.D. Gaster. PLANNING TO DO SOME MAJOR EDITS
1. Chapter 1

_Alright, here's another one! Warning- contains my personal headcanons. Just go with them._

* * *

 _Entry 6666. September 15, 201X_ _._

 _To whom it may concern:_

 _It strikes me as strange that despite my foreknowledge of this day, I should still be apprehensive. Understandable. It is not everyday that one ceases to exist._

 _Yet I cannot be allowed to stray from this path. Years of labor and pain have led up to this moment, and I will not see it go to waste. Therefore, I have re-read my journal entries, hoping to find solace and comfort, the will to carry on._

 _However, to my unending disgust, the entries are poorly worded and chaotic, almost incomprehensible. Taking into account the emotional trauma of the time, this is perhaps understandable. Yet that does not excuse the fact that I am a being of science through and through, one who must be precise and clear at all times- these times most of all! For my own sanity, as well as for anyone who reads this journal, I have decided to take certain key passages, and rewrite them in one final entry to summarize my endeavors over the past few hundred years._

 _Entry 1. August 3, 109X_ _._

 _We have lost the War. After hundreds of casualties, King Asgore has surrendered, accepting exile for monsterkind. A few have scorned this treaty, running off to remote corners of the world. I wish them luck. I, for one, along with the majority of the Monsters, am tired. I wish to go back to the days of joy, of peace, where my greatest enemies were my infant brothers, and I could experiment to my heart's content. We have not learned where the exile is to be to, as of yet. I simply hope there is enough room for us all._

 _Entry 2. August 9, 109X_ _._

 _Underground! We are to be relocated Underground! Even now, the word is like a bombshell in the midst of the camps; said out loud, it is guaranteed to invoke a variety of emotions, from weeping to pure, unbridled rage. Of all the indignities! Terrible enough to lose the war, but to never see the sun again? Madness!_

 _Sans is terribly upset, of course. I do believe had it not been for Papyrus and I, he would have left to roam the world as some of the others have. Then again, perhaps not. The vast majority of those have been captured already; captured or killed. It is enough to dissuade anyone else from leaving, despite the awful news of our relocation._

 _I suppose I should go for a walk. The sunsets in this country really are quite lovely, possibly due to the large amounts of dust in the air. Rather morbid, but I might as well take advantage of it. I shall not see it again, I suppose._

 _Entry 3. August 30, 109X_ _._

 _I could not in good conscience go another day without an entry, tiresome as these days have been. Things have been rather hectic, what with Moving Day and all._

 _On the 12_ _th_ _, we were all forced to march towards Mt. Ebott at a grueling pace. Many monsters suffered from exhaustion, with one of the Whimsun family almost falling down. Luckily, I had a few bottles of elixir that I had managed to concoct during the war, and pressed one upon them. Their faces at the time… That is what gets me through these days. I dare not use any myself, for fear that someone else-Heaven forbid Sans and Papyrus! - might be similarly incapacitated. Nor do I have the time or materials to create more. Sans broods from time to time, even now upset at the exile. "If I was old enough to fight!" is what he says over and over. However, he still has more than enough energy to chase Papyrus around our campsite. Papyrus is, as always, giggling to himself, seeing the whole journey as an adventure. Ah, the innocence of the young…_

 _At the time, I believed that the humans merely wanted to punish us by setting the pace so high. Upon further analysis, however, I forced to conclude that they were merely acting in our best interests. It seems that there is a conflict of opinions in the realm of human politics, with one faction content with banishing us, and the other intent on destroying us. We are, for now, being led by the former faction, yet rumors are being brought to attention that the latter half are amassing an army, or at least a group of devoted followers. Disturbing, to say the least._

 _Entry 4. September 1, 109X_ _._

 _A heavily armed guard of humans have arrived. They say that the Seven Sages are here. Ah… what I would not have given to meet them before this blasted war! Yet why have they come? Further observation is required._

 _Entry 5. September 12, 109X_ _._

 _As of now, Mt. Ebott is in sight._

 _Entry 6. September 15, 109X_ _._

 _A day of trials indeed._

 _We are now underground. The humans marched us up to the peak of the mountain, where a huge cavern lay. After we were all escorted -I use the term lightly; shoved is more like it-inside, they all stepped out. Then the Sages stepped forward, and performed the most powerful bit of magic I have ever witnessed, creating a wall of light across the mouth of the cave. Being bound to a physical form makes it all the more impressive. Some of the braver souls attempted to touch the barrier, but with no luck. It is impassable, it would seem, to monster kind._

 _Many were roused by this particular action, and everyone started to rush the barrier at once. Then all at once, the King and Queen shot a blaze of flames into the air. Dangerous, considering the unknown ratio of chemicals in the air, not to mention being in a relatively confined space. Yet it certainly got everyone's attention. They implored us to be at peace, saying that even if we were to break out, the humans would be waiting, with no mercy or pity for our plight. It was a compelling argument, and an interesting psychological scenario. Yet I have no time to evaluate. The barrier is a constant reminder that we are, in fact, prisoners. Therefore, His Majesty has decreed another mass exodus, further into the Earth. At a much slower pace, of course._

 _Entry7. September 16, 109X_ _._

 _We set out tomorrow. Those who complained were quickly silenced by the arrival of more humans. We can see them across the barrier. Some shout at us (though we cannot hear them), many make rude gestures and so forth. But the ones that truly strike me as dangerous are the silent ones. They have a certain coldness, a cruelty in their stances. If they were allowed to cross the barrier…_

 _We also now know why Mt. Ebott was chosen as our entry point. The whole mountain is made from curious substance, a sort of black steel. Attempts to dig through have proven futile. I myself tried, and was unable to obtain a specimen. Yet no traces of magical residue can be found. I find it fascinating. Who came before us; who was able to make these tunnels in the first place?_

 _In other news, many monsters have complained of headaches. In fact, everyone I have asked has suffered one. It may be a side effect of the barrier's magic, or perhaps one of the mountain's composition._

 _My brothers and I are no exception. Papyrus was in tears, but Sans was able to calm him down. Though Papyrus can't speak very well yet, the two share such a bond… Mother would be happy._

 _Entry 8. September 17, 109X_ _._

 _Truly, though an imprisonment, the Underground is a marvel! Never before have I witnessed such latent power! We have arrived at a sea of some red, hot liquid. The elders call it "lava", saying that it is super heated rock from even further down in the Earth. What a wonder… some parts of our exile are redeemable, it would seem._

 _We could not stay long, of course. Some of the monsters, such as the Ice Cap clan and the Snowdrakes, cannot abide such temperatures. Warding magic was used to keep them cool, but we were forced to hurry nonetheless. Yet I promise to return. It seems to me that there must be SOME way of utilizing this force._

 _Sans and Papyrus, along with myself, are all right at any temperature. Skeletons are versatile, being both more and less in tune with the physical, in various ways. Yet enough of those thoughts. I've had far too many of them, thanks to Father._

 _Entry 9. September 19, 109X_ _._

 _We have exited "Hotland", and entered into "Waterfall". Hmph. One might think that being a king, His Majesty could come up with slightly better names. Such as the Land Of Heat And Clockwork, or perhaps the Land Of Wind And Shade. Yes… those would be infinitely better._

 _Despite his faults in naming, King Asgore certainly is a particularly good leader. He commands respect, yet gives it as well. And the monsters follow him; they trust him to bring them through. Ex. Some of the fire-based elementals wished to stay in Hotland. Asgore convinced them otherwise. How, I do not know. All the data I have is that the king personally visited each of them. Not, perhaps, the most time-efficient strategy. But it spoke to their SOULS._

 _On matters of the terrain, it perplexes me. There is quite a drastic change from Hotland to Waterfall. It's as if there was another barrier, this one keeping out a specific amount of heat. This phenomenon warrants further stud-_

 _Ah. Papyrus is on my leg, hiding under my robes. What's that, sir? Hiding from Sans? Well, I suppose I can take a few minutes to play._

 _Entry 10, September 21, 109X_ _._

 _All around us, there are signs of previous habitation. Throughout Waterfall, we have crossed various bridges, and come across rooms that shows signs of being formed not naturally, but by living beings. The Queen has warned caution. If the possible inhabitants of this place choose to reveal themselves, we might be able to have peace. Yet until then, the whole camp is on edge. It does not seem fair to most, having escaped one war to go to another._

 _The King has commissioned the stone workers to describe our history. "It would be a pity," he says, "For race to be known as having dark, cruel SOULS. Our story must be told." They are working on plaques to outline our history. I believe some artists are creating paintings, as well._

 _More headaches today. It seems that I am most susceptible to them then I have first thought. I suppose I have been working hard, lately. The Whimsun family told the King of my powers in the crafting of medicine. He visited us last night to ask for my aid. Henceforth, I have been elevated to the rather exaggerated position of Royal Scientist, to help those still injured from the war. Gerson, the famed Hammer of Justice, is still critically wounded. Without proper treatment, he may come to lose his eye. He shall be my first case._

 _Sans is proving to be quite resourceful at gathering. The King's visit left quite an impression on him. He worries about me constantly, asking about my health, my sleeping and eating habits, and nags me about no less than six other things before breakfast everyday. He's the one who fetches most of my ingredients, while makes sure I stay stuffed in my tent. "Don't worry, Big Brother! I'll get you whatever you need!" To be fair, the mushrooms he brought me were the deadly Ramblin' Mashrooms, instead of the puffballs I needed… but his enthusiasm is contagious. Off to work I go!_

 _Entry 11, September 23, 109X_ _._

 _Gerson's eye has been healed. After utilizing both materials from the surface and the Underground, I was able to use them to amplify my healing potions. I used a drop of Reverse Time on Gerson's eye to restore it to its original condition. "Better than before!" he says with a laugh. He has called me a miracle worker, and says to call him if I am ever in need. Heh. He is a good one._

 _I'm surprised at the potency of the concoction. Reverse Time is used mainly on recent wounds, but what if I could make a truly powerful batch? One that could transcend years, instead of minutes or days? Could I possibly heal…_

 _Hm. In any case, we are still in Waterfall. The Temmies have all disappeared; we would all be more worried about kidnappings or attacks had they not taken all the construction paper. Asgore has decided to let them go, seeing as the Temmies are practically a race unto themselves. Papyrus, however, is terribly displeased. He enjoyed playing with the paper by cutting it into strips, and making me eat it._

 _If I ever find the Temmies, I must thank them._

 _Entry 12, September 30, 109X_ _._

 _I have been bedridden these past few days. I shall attempt to sum up events._

 _Unfortunately, immediately after my healing of Gerson, numerous pleas for aid came in from all across the camp, and I soon ran out of medicine. Upon undertaking to obtain more materials near a small pond, I am told that I fell into a deep coma. My memory is hazy; I simply recall looking at my reflection at the water's edge, and then my vision started to blur. After that, I remember waking up in my lab tent, Sans and Papyrus looking at me with fearful eyes._

 _Gerson saved me from drowning, I am told. When he visited my tent, I attempted to convey my thanks. He would not accept it, saying, and I quote- "Don't be like that! If ya hadn't saved my eye, I wouldn't have been able to see you drowning! Wa-hah-hah!" Fair is fair, I suppose. Nonetheless , I'm grateful._

 _Sans is rather angry. He turns away all visitors, save Gerson, the King, and the Queen, the last of which came over to bring us a pie. Sans hasn't touched it. He's been fretting over me like a mother duck, WAY too busy to eat, he says. He tried to put on a cool, indifferent face. He's good at utilizing facial expressions, but I know him far too well. When I confronted him, he ended up crying in my arms, saying that he wouldn't know what to do if I left him. I reassured him, but I can tell he's still scared._

 _Papyrus was saddened, but he was restored to his former self once he saw that I had come to. Namely, getting into trouble. Ah… well, what am I to expect of a 106 year old? It will be some time before he matures. And I'm glad._

 _Entry 13, October 1,109X_ _._

 _In my previous entry, I failed to note that we had once again gone through a drastic environmental change, this time into a land of snow. Inexcusable. I am not normally so absent-minded._

 _I believe the Queen has named the land Snowdin. She is much better at naming then her husband. Sans seems to agree; he was laughing all throughout the day. Puns, it would seem, tickle his fancy, though it annoys Papyrus to no end._

 _I have been busy with my preparations, of course. Before we left Waterfall, Queen Toriel called for a day of finding resources, as to provide me with materials for my work. When a few objected, she politely informed them that those who did not assist me would not receive care in the future; furthermore, if I ever suffered from a lack of ingredients and someone fell down as a result, they would be brought in on charges of manslaughter, due to negligence. She is much harsher than her husband. The two work well together, even if their public displays of affection are a bit sickening._

 _In any event, I am grateful. Now I need not waste time on gathering my ingredients, leaving more time to create medicine and pursue my own experiments. For example, the snow here is an interesting substance. One would think it is not snow at all. It does not melt, for one, even in extreme heat! The possibilities for future applications are endless! For now, however, I am content to use them as an ice pack for my headaches._

 _Entry 14, October 2, 109X_ _._

 _Tensions have escalated between the monster races. More and more are growing sick of traveling the Underground. We are still in the Snowdin regions, and have had numerous complaints of the bitter cold. His Majesty did not think this out as well as he could have, in my opinion. A more efficient strategy would have been to send out small scouting parties. I suppose it is simply his nature, desiring to protect all his subjects, but I fear the loss of morale is more harmful than any attack. Grumbling can be heard all throughout the night, and most often than not I stay up instead of trying to sleep, working on my research._

 _The snow is even more powerful than I had previously suspected. It seems to absorb free-floating energy, storing it to be released later on. I had used a hint of magic to better manipulate and examine a sample, and the drain was slightly more than expected. On further observation, the snow produced a faint shine. Examining the aura proved that it was harmless, but emitting steady energy. Theoretically, great force could be harvested from the snow in these parts. Who knows how long it has been here, slowly gathering more and more power?_

 _I must convey my findings to the King. Perhaps at a later date, when he is not so stressed._

 _Entry 15, October 3, 109X_ _._

 _We have arrived at the End of the Underground._

 _The End… is a strange place. It appears to be almost completely encased in a dark, crumbling purple structure. The building is the most obvious sign of prior inhabitants, filled with numerous traps and puzzles. The climate of the End is similar to the climate of the Beginning, with moderate temperatures, nothing too harsh. Pleasant for all of us. The king named this area, unfortunately. He calls it the "Ruins." Sigh._

 _There was a great sense of accomplishment for the monsters, despite the tiring journey, yet also deep sadness. At the very end of the Ruins, there was a room, with a hole in the cavern roof that connected to the Surface. I am not naturally emotional, yet the soft light shining in that dingy cave… It was both healing and painful, the memories it aroused. We could not all fit in the room, but we certainly tried, just for a glimpse of our old lives. King Asgore had to restore order, lest another be injured._

 _Some of the fliers tried to see if the hole was a potential way out. No such luck. The Barrier exists even here._

 _The King and Queen both walked to the shaft of light. Stepping into it, they proclaimed that there would be no further attempts to go to the Surface. They reminded us of the threat Humanity still posed to us, just as they had spoken at the barrier. They ended with a promise- that we can make the best out of our circumstances, and live lives without fear, without the threat of extinction. Despite its similarity to their earlier speech, it had no less of an effect on the monsters. Subdued, yet cheered, they walked out of the room, with only a few stragglers pausing to look at the light once more._

 _I was one of them. My times on the surface were not the most pleasant of experiences, to be sure. Yet they were all I have ever known. And I did have a few good memories there, after all. Mother comforting me after Father's experiments; watching over Sans and Papyrus…_

 _But now I have the whole Underground. A new world, full of mystical wonder to absorb. Truly, I shall not be lacking in work! I am the Royal Scientist, after all. I have experiments to run; there is research to be done. And I will dedicate myself to helping those who are still alive._

 _We have settled in an area near the Ruins. Asgore has called it Home. Under other circumstances, I would be uncertain of this particular naming feat, yet it has a comforting tone to it. "Home," the others whisper. "We're finally Home." Whether by accident or design, the King has given us a place that is OURS, a safe refuge, a place to rest, to live, to heal. No more fighting, no more striving, no more stressing over friends and family, wondering if this is the last day you'll see them…_

 _We are Home._

 _T he King is rather against the idea of settling in a previous habitation of humans. He has decided to build a grand capital for us all to live in. It will take time, however, and until then, the Ruins shall suffice. Sans and Papyrus are excited to explore. I'll have to keep an eye on them._

 _The King is approaching._

 _-_ eyesocket, Big Bro.-sans.

… _Really? I step away for five minutes to talk to the King… I hope Sans didn't read very far. More importantly, when did he learn to read Wingdings? Hm… I shall have to be more careful in the future._

 _The King desires me to help in the construction of the capital. He does not seem to understand that "scientist" does not equal "architect". I suppose I can try._

 _I must get to bed. It shall be a busy day tomorrow._

 _Entry 16, October 7,_ _109X_ _._

 _Plans are being drawn up for the capital. I have been requested to aid with the plans, to see what must be done in order to provide adequate housing, supervise gathering of materials, etc. There are others involved as well, of course, senior architects and builders. I have also been given authority over a small group of assistants._

 _Later, I asked His Majesty in private why I had been given these tasks. He answered me with:_

" _I believe that there is something different about you. A particular aura, a kindness in your heart, or perhaps the way you live… it makes me inclined to trust you. And if I am to trust you, you must be skilled in many areas. Thus, I wish to put you in many different situations, in order to expand your knowledge and heighten your growth."_

 _I was rather worried at this. I tentatively asked the king about the consequences for failure, to which he responded with a laugh._

" _Failure? My friend, there can be no failure when you start from the bottom. Failure only comes if you never try, or if you give up. And you will do neither of these, Doctor. It is not in your nature." He clapped me on the shoulder, and then walked off, greeting others by name._

 _I… I did not see myself growing up to be in this position, I must admit. I have always preferred a quiet, private lifestyle, even before the War. And now I am partially responsible for the construction of a kingdom, with those under me constantly calling "Dr. Gaster, Dr. Gaster!" , like so many chirping sparrows. It's overwhelming, to say the least._

 _And yet… what His Majesty said rings true in my soul. I do not give up. I refuse to shy away from what must be done. I must disagree with some of his statements- failure to complete the capital or to err in my calculations could be catastrophic for the community. But despite that, his trust in me is… heartening._

 _At the very least, the assistants can mix potions fairly well. That is what we are doing these days, until preparations have officially gone underway._

 _My brothers are proud. Sans has been running all over to tell everyone; I was forced to magically restrain him several times before he fell into yet ANOTHER trap. Papyrus pats my head, not fully understanding, but excited nonetheless._

 _This may be the last detailed entry I write for quite some time. My schedule will be filled, naturally, and I shall most likely be working late into the night. Unfortunate. My headaches have returned, stronger than ever, and my work load is likely to only increase their frequency. Even the snow does little to help these days, leading me to wonder if my experiments were too rushed, and that the energy emitted truly IS harmful._

 _I must sleep soon. But first, a general outline for the days to come. Tomorrow, the plans will be announced, and I am required to be up early. Sans and Papyrus will need to be watched, but Gerson will be attending this meeting, so he cannot babysit again._

 _Perhaps I can ask the Whimsu-…...__


	2. Chapter 2

_ENTRY NUMBER  
SEVENTEEN_

 _DARK  
DARKER  
YET DARKER_

 _THE DARKNESS  
KEEPS GROWING_

 _THE SHADOWS  
CUTTING DEEPER_

 _PHOTON  
READINGS  
NEGATIVE_

 _THIS NEXT  
EXPERIMENT_

 _SEEMS_

 _VERY_

 _VERY_

 _INTERESTING_

 _..._

 _WHAT DO YOU  
TWO THINK?_ _-_

* * *

Well then!

This has been fun to write, so far. Gonna be pretty short, at max two more chapters.

Just to clarify:

Gaster is writing in wingdings. It'd be fun to do that, but who'd actually take the time to translate?

Personally, I think Gaster is the father of the skele-bros, but it wouldn't make sense in this story. So now he's their brother. Sue me.

For me, skeletons age very slowly, sorta like Gerson. The skele-fam are NOT boss monsters, they just view time differently. It's the difference between the lifespan of a mouse and a fruit fly; a day can be a huge chunk of time or not. Therefore, they can still be alive(somewhat), even after many years have passed.

Why my mind went to mouse and fruit fly, your guess is as good as… No, wait. Dresden Files.

I'm just babbling at this point. Though you should give it a read if you can.

If anything else is confusing ya'll, just ask away! Aka please review so I don't die of… something.

Gimme a break; it's like 1 in the morning. Peace out.


End file.
